Vampiress
by Akutoresu
Summary: Cassie is a normal teenage girl with a loving boyfriend...or so she thinks. After she is kidnapped by a vampire hunter, she learns of her destiny as a vampiress. Rated M for language, blood violence, and some frightening sequences.
1. Blood Sucker

**This is my first vampire story, so please be nice and review!**

I woke drowsily from a night of scary dreams, yet again. Every night lately has been a pattern of the same nightmare, like a warning of some sort. I'm in a strange forest, bleeding on the ground, and then a man comes over to me, and I scream in his face like he did this to me or something. I guess I'll never know the truth behind it...

All I know is that today is one day closer to the big day. My day at the beach with my boyfriend, Edward.

"It's special" he said. "I have a surprise for you" he said. Like that helps to ease my anxiousness.

The big day is on Saturday, today is Thursday. Oh, we haven't been formally introduced have we? Terribly sorry, let's start over, shall we?

My name is Cassie, short for Cassidy (not what you expected, huh?). My full name is Cassidy Rose Antionetta (pronounced Ont-yone-etta) and I am an 18 year old Senior at a high school in Pennsylvania. I am not the usual preppy kind of girl like most others, I am more in the middle of abercrombie and Goth. I just moved here from Manhatten in early September, so I don't have many friends at the school. That is, until I met Edward.

Edward and I have been going out for almost 2 years now, and I am really excited. Saturday is our 2 year anniversary, i'm expecting that the big surprise is a diamond necklace or something like that. I hope it is, that would be just great. He told me not to get him anything, to save my money, and even threatened to steal my wallet so it would be impossible to get him anything. He can be SO pushy at times...

I lifted myself from the edge of my bed to get ready for school. it's 6am. Joy. I hurried downstairs after my shower to wave goodbye to my dad. He's the only one who lives with me, because my mom died last summer. That's why I was forced to live with my dad until I finished High School.

Speaking of which, I went outside and jumped into my car to get to said school. It wasn't too far away, but there's no way I'm walking. My car is an old Roadmaster Buick, my dad gave it to me as a present when I came here. As if I cared about gifts after being notified of my mother's death, her mysterious death.

I remember it like it was yesterday, my mother was going out to the market late at night, around 7:30, just getting dark. It's an outdoor market, only open at night in the summer. You had to drive out far away from the city, and go around thick woods to get there. My mom and I had always wanted to go through the woods, to explore the wilderness and all. It would've been fun.

She picked a day to go, it was a Saturday in July. I had been sick with the stomach flu, and I insisted that she go on without me, so she could have fun. She left to go on her venture in the woods.

She never came home. That whole night I wished I hadn't insisted on her to going through the woods alone. What if something happened to her? What if someone got to her and hurt her? Eventually I called the police to go look for her. 2 hours later, they found her. It was hard to even look at her.

There was a giant hole in her stomach, confirmed by the doctors it was done by a bullet. There was blood all over her body, and another hole in her neck. Her heart wasn't beating. Nobody knew what had happened to her, it was a complete mystery.

There were theories, but they didn't make sense. Her wounded body looked as if it was attacked by the wolves in the forest, but that still didn't explain the bullet. There was no way a human could've done this kind of damage, and the wound at her neck was identified as a bite, not a stab from a knife of any kind. The killer, the one who shot the bullet at least, was never found, and I never forgave the police for that. After seeing the horrors of what he has done to my poor mother, they couldn't look hard enough?

As for the mystery, I may never know.

School went very slow today. I had so much on my mind. What was waiting for me on Saturday, my dream last night, (and varous other nights.) I was a wreck.

Edward and I only have two classes together, since it's too late in the year to switch around your schedule. Otherwise, I would.

But for now, lunch and science will have to do. Of course in both classes, he refused to tell me what my upcoming surprise was. He said it would drive me nuts with anticipation, as if I wasn't already. It was nerveracking to think of the possibilities. Vacations, jewelry, my anticipation was overwhelming.

And I really wish he'd let me buy him something. This is a special celebration after all! We've been together for two years. So why wouldn't he want me to get him something in return?

Hmmm. I guess my present is that good. Great, all this thinking is making me more anxious, if that was even possible.

I kissed Edward goodbye before climbing into my outdated car. He said the surprise would be even more special if we didn't see each other until the day comes. As if that would help with anything at all.

Stupid red sports car owner.

I drove home, listening to techno music on the way (did I mention I wasn't the average girl?).

Dad wasn't home, as usual. He works as a lawyer, so he works late hours most of the time. I threw my bookbag on the table and hurried up the stairs to my room. I had no homework, it was the end of the year, after all. I ad no intention of sleeping. I didn't want to see the man in my dreams again tonight. So I lied down on my bed and listened to my cd player. It turns out I couldn't fight my drowsiness, and I eventually fell asleep.

I was having the same dream again, only I payed more close attention this time. I was a lot paler than normal, and my eyes were red, unlike the normal green they are in reality. The man came closer to me, as he always does, and as I bled on the floor, I realized that I never screamed because I was angry with this mysterious man, but because I was afraid of him.

But...why?

Before I could answer my question, I woke to the sound of my alarm going off. I rolled over and shut off the noise. I got out of bed and went into the shower.

I thought about my dream as I went downstairs to say goodbye to Dad. Why was I afraid of this man? Why was I bleeding? Why were my eyes red? Some of my questions could be answered tonight, or new ones could be raised at the same time.

School was all the more frustrating. Edward was absent, which made me depressed at first, but then my dream clouded my mind again. That kept my thoughts occupied until after school, when I got to my car, where Edward walked me everyday. Only one day, I kept telling myself. I guess he really meant it when he said we shouldn't see each other until Saturday, tomorrow.

I hope the surprise isn't that we should never see each other anymore. That would crush me. But he wouldn't do that to me, on our anniversary? Then again, maybe he doesn't want this to go on for longer than exactly two years.

These thoughts made me depressed. When I got home, I ran straight to the phone, and dialed the number I knew best. Edward didn't answer. Is he avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?

It was only 7:30pm, but I was too depressed to stay awake any longer.

Again, I payed attention to any changes in my dream that night. Like always, I was bleeding, surrounded by forest, had red eyes, and scared to death for a reason not known by me. The man approached me again, and his eyes were hungry. He looked at me like I was something to eat. Of course, then I screamed and woke myself up. I had new factors to deal with now. Like why he was looking at me like that. I quickly stopped analyzing my dreams and jumped in the shower.

Today is Saturday, the day I have been waiting for all week. I tried to forget all the terrible things I thought about yesterday. Instead, I tried to focus on what I was going to wear. Edward would be here in half an hour, and I didn't want to disappoint him. I eventually just put on my favorite AC/DC shirt and a pair of jeans. We weren't going into the water or anything, so I left my bathing suit on the dresser.

The doorbell rang just then. I put on my shoes and raced downstairs to meet Edward. He bought me a rose, how nice. I wanted to kick myself for thinking those things last night.

"So...where's my surprise?" I asked with an eager smile. He laughed.

"Not yet. Let's get to the beach first, shall we?" I agreed to taking it step by step.

Once at the beach, we walked along the shore as the sun started to set along the horizon. He stopped walking all of a sudden, and turned to speak to me directly.

"Cassie...you know I love you more than anything in the world, right?"

"Yes, I know that."

"Well, I feel that we should take things to the next step."

"Edward, I've told you before, I can't move in with you. Dad needs me and-"

"That's not what I'm asking." he cut me off. He hesitated before knealing down and looking up to me. He pulled out a little black box to reveal a sterling silver ring.

I gasped, could this really be happening to me? I heard a band in the distance, like a gunshot, but some stranger's life meant nothing to me now.

"Cassidy Rose, will you marry me?"

I couldn't move or breathe, but not because Edward had just proposed to me. The bang I heard earlier was a gunshot, and the bullet went right through my stomach, piercing through me like fire. I felt so much pain, but I couldn't move. Edward's face grew more paler and more horrified as the blood stained my shirt more and more.

"Cass?" he called for me. I couldn't answer, and fell backwards, gasping for breathe.

"Cassie!!" Edward yelled, rushing to my side. I could feel the soft sand that cushioned my fall. I could tell I wa slowly dying. Edward ripped off a piece of his shirt to put pressure on the wound, to help stop the bleeding. Suddenly, I heard a gun cock, it aimed at Edward. I almost died right there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A man's voice said, most likely the one with the gun. He motioned to the piece of Edward's shirt that was about to help save my life. This was the man who tried to kill me.

Edward stood still. Then he dropped the piece of cloth on the ground.

"I need as much blood as I can get." The man's voice said. Edward looked shocked, as if he knew the voice. He turned to see the man's face.

"You..." he looked horrified. I wish I knew why.

"Ah, Edward. Nice to see you again. I remember you put up quite a fight, but in the end, you ended up just like everyone else. Or mostly everyone, some don't even live to tell about it." He looked in my direction and smiled. Edward looked like he was ready to punch the guy, but stayed back in fear of getting shot, I imagine.

The man walked closer to me, and pulled me, forcing me to follow him. I turned my head around and tried to scream Edward's name, but I could barely breathe. The blood loss was getting to me. I've never seen Edward look so scared, surprised, and most of all, helpless. I wanted to tell him I would be alright, but I wasn't so sure of that myself. This man did shoot me, after all. How could he be good at all?

I was thrown into the backseat of a car, and then I blacked out. The blood loss really did get to me.

I woke up lying down on a table, soaking in my own blood. I'd lost so much blood, I thought I was about to pass out again, I was so dizzy. But I have to stay awake, and get out of here. I don't want to know this man's reasons for keeping me here. I started to get up, which was very painful.

"Lovely isn't it?" a voice sounded. I looked around the room, to find nothing. I was frightened. Suddenly the man was next to me.

"The taste, I mean." he said, he 'tasted' some of my spilled blood that was left on the table. This sent shivers up my spine. "Taste is not all I'm after, however."

"Who are you?" I asked, and instantly regretted it. I may hear something I don't want to.

"My name does not matter to you."

"Oh really?"

"Very well. I guess I could tell you, considering that you'll be dead in a few hours anyway." I nearly shivered.

"My name is Rick, and I am a vampire hunter."

"You're a what?"

"A vampire hunter. I hunt vampires for their powers." Okay, this man is obviously crazy.

"So? What does this have to do with me?"

"You're a vampire Cassidy. Or Vampiress, I should say." I ignored his joke. Was he kidding. I am no vampire, I'm not a monster. Vampires don't exist anyway.

"I'm not a vampire, sorry to disappoint." With much pain, I succeeded in getting off the table. He stared intently as more of my blood dripped on the floor. He was insane. I still couldn't clearly see his face, my vision was blurry when I stood up.

"Trying to escape, are we?"

"I told you, I'm not a vampire. You have no use for me." I took a step toward the door.

"Oh, but you are. It runs in your blood. Your mother was a vampire, so you must be too." I froze. This is the man who killed my mother. I had to get out of here, before I am killed just like her. I felt like punching him in the face, but I didn't have the strength, and I needed to save my own life first. I struggled as I walked toward the door even more. I wondered why he didn't try and stop me, but I didn't care to ask. All I cared about was getting out of here alive.

"I don't mind if you escape. That's how I usually kill my victims anyway." I stopped again. Was he a serial killer?

"I usually shoot them, then let them loose to escape. The wolves usually take care of the rest. Then I take their blood, and their powers all for myself." I shook my head. This man, "Rick" is insane. I'm not a vampire, I don't have vampire powers either. I'm safer if I go outside.

"Unless of course, you already discovered your powers. Then you are immune. But considering you are denying the facts, I doubt it." he said. I ignored him and left the room into the outdoors. There was the little building I came out of behind me, but the rest was all forest. I remember this forest from somewhere...but...where?


	2. Power Exchange

**Chapter 2!!!!**

I remember this forest from somewhere, but...where?

All I know is, I have to get out of here before the said "wolves" attack me. I kept moving for a while, but I was losing my strength as I moved further into the forest. The darkness didn't help much either.

Suddenly, I heard growling beyond the bushes, which made me jump. I panicked and began to quicken my pace as much as my feeble strength would allow. The growling grew louder as I moved faster, and I almost leaped out of my skin when I heard a howl. The wolves finally emerged from the trees, surrounding me completely, preventing any escape I may have had planned.

It didn't take long for them to attack by pouncing on me. They ripped through my skin like butter, and bit like chainsaws against wood. I was screaming in fear and pain throughout the whole procession, until it was finally over. I was completely mauled. After the retreated, the pain never went away. I was lying on the ground, the blood from the bites and scratches oozing out of my body, draining the life away from me. I felt like I was dying, and I was dying.

I couldn't move a muscle, for it caused too much agony. So I lied there bleeding, in the middle of an unknown forest. Suddenly, I heard something emerging from the forest trees. It wasn't the wolves, or any animal for that matter. It was Rick, he found me.

"I told you so." he said, a smile in his voice.

"It's time to die, sweet Cassidy." He stepped into the moonlight, and I could now see his features clearly. I almost choked. I suddenly remembered why this forest looks so familiar to me.

"You..." I managed to say. He was still smiling, and coming closer to me.

"You're from my dream." I finished. His smile disappeared, he stopped walking towards me.

"Dream?" he asked.

"Yes. I had a dream exactly like this. I was bleeding, surrounded by forest, you came, and then...I screamed, as if you were going to attack me. Only, in my dream, my eyes were red, and they're not in reality."

His smile returned, and he started to move in my direction once again.

"Lucky me." he began. "If your eyes were red, I would die trying to kill you."

I moved away a little, but it was of no use. He was way too fast, it was inhuman. He was at my side in just a second. My heart stopped.

"Say hello to your mother for me..." He said before he closed his eyes and leaned in closer to bite my neck. As I stared at my reflection in the pool of my own blood, since I was unable to move away from Rick, I noticed my eyes changing color, turning red. I didn't know what it meant, or if it had any significance at all, but I didn't have time to think of any reasoning.

Rick had bitten me while I was distracting myself. He was sucking the life out of me, I could feel my death coming closer. The pain was unbearable, the agony indefinite. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I expected just a simple, girl scream to come out of my mouth. Instead, I got an intense, piercing, painful scream of agony that washed over the silent forest like a blanket of horror.

As I was screaming, Rick let go of me. I stopped screaming, only for him to start. His scream didn't have the same fireworks as mine oddly did, but I still couldn't figure out why he was screaming in the first place. I stared at him in immense pain by the looks of it, and then, he glowed a brilliant white light, for an unknown reason. It lasted for only a mere second, and then this blinding shine was transferred to me, and it settled there.

"What just happened?" I asked myself. Rick stared at me with huge amazement. I was almost amazed as he was, for my wound and scratches had just healed themselves in a split second. I was virtually unharmed. I stared in disbelief, as did Rick.

"Vampiress..." He said. He looked completely terrified, and he suddenly took off. Slow, for him, which was odd.

I didn't know what was going on. I only knew that Rick was telling the truth, that I was a vampire, or "vampiress," which must be the term for a female vampire. The thing is, I never imagined these things were real. Vampires, that is, but it turns out they are. They have been co-existing with the world as I knew it. Worst of all, I am a monster. Which makes me wonder, are there others? Werewolves? Mermaids? Even Satan? How can I ever be sure of anything anymore?

Anyways, I have to get home. Dad's probably already reported me missing.

I got up from the ground, completely healed as I was, and walked into the forest on my way home.

hr /hr 

I woke up tired as a dog. Last night I told Dad everything, except for the vampire details. I left those out. I expected to feel an intense amount of bloodlust, whatever bloodlust feels like, after I turned into a Vampire. But surprisingly enough, I felt fine.

What I did feel an intense amount of, was strength. I'm pretty sure it's from the "white light" that was transferred from Rick to me, but I'm not completely positive. It's not like I spend my nights studying vampire myths. But something still bothers me, why was Rick so fear stricken after the transfer? Well, the good news is, my terrible dream is gone. The bad news is, I have a new dream. It wasn't bad, really, it was just weird. I dreamt that I was telling Greg I was a vampire. As if I would ever do something like that. He'd probably lock me up in an asylum. Anyway, reality aside, in my dream he acted fine. Actually he acted like he already knew I was a vampire, like he was already prepared for me to say exactly that.

But now, in the real world, I have to get ready for my day with exactly him. Unlike my dad, I didn't find the time to tell Greg what happened. Or, my partly forged version of what happened, at least. So, basically, I'll be forced to lie to everyone about what happened last night.

Life's a bitch. Well, mine is, at least.

Love however, is a different story. The doorbell rang, and I'm guessing it's most likely Greg. I went downstairs to greet him. Dad wasn't home, so we had the day, as well as the house, to ourselves.

We sat on the couch for a while, stuck in a long, awkward silence. Finally, Greg was brave enough to break it.

"So...what happened to you last night?" he asked, curiousity filling his eyes. I saw a little bit of fear hidden in them too, but I just acknowledged it as concern for my gunshot. I'm sure he was surprised to see me completely healed, but for some reason, he didn't look it. However, my eyes turned back to normal, so at least that won't give away anything.

I told him my forged version of the story, and it killed me to do so. I hated lying to Greg, I felt like I was keeping so many secrets. At the beginning of our relationship, we promised not to keep any secrets from each other. I just broke my promise.

He looked at me suspiciously for a second.

"So, that's it then?"

"Yeah, that's it. Were you expecting something more?"

"He didn't say anything about vampires?" This caught me off guard. Was another one of my dreams coming true?

"Uh, yes, he did. Why?"

"Well, one of the reasons I was scared yesterday-" Yesterday, could it really have been only yesterday?

"-was because he only hunts vampires. Which would mean that you are one, and it just seemed absurd to me. Tell me, are you a vampire? I won't send you to an asylum, I promise." Wow, can he read minds?

"How do you know about all this?" he sighed before telling me.

"I used to be a vampire." This shocked me. I instantly wanted to know everything he did.

"What do you mean, used to be?"

"Rick took away my powers, I'm not a vampire anymore."

"You have to tell me everything. I'm so new at this. I-"

"So, does that mean you're a vampire too?" he smiled at the idea. I understood why. I was so depressed this morning when I found that I would have had to keep all this information to myself. But it turns out that I won't have to.

"Yes. Actually, Rick said I was a Vampiress, but it's basically the same thing." Greg froze, for reasons I didn't know of.

"...A Vampiress...are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I am. A Vampiress is just a femaile Vampire, isn't it?" He shook his head slowly. He still looked surprised.

"No, Cassie, it's not."

"What is it?"

"Just...tell me what really happened last night, because I don't think you are a Vampiress."

"Uh, sure. I guess..." I told him everything. The conversation between me and Rick, the blood, my scream of agony, the white glow transfer...even my dreams. Including the one I had about today, and how they both came true. He looked even more shocked than before.

"I don't believe it...You really are a Vampiress."

"Yeah...so what..."

"So what?! Do you realize what this means?"

"Actually, no. I don't. What is a Vampiress exactly?" he sighed again.

"You were partly correct. You can only be a Vampiress if you are a woman. But...that's not all a Vampiress really is.

"You see, a Vampiress, is an extremely powerful Vampire. More powerful than any other, except other Vampiress's of course. What the light transfer really was between you and Rick was a power exchange. You got his powers, when it was really supposed to be the other way around. But since your eyes were red, it wasn't possible for him to take away yours."

"What happens when my eyes are red?"

"It means you are a full-fledged vampire, or Vampiress in your case. Before you discover your true 'destiny' as a vampiress, you are only half-vampiress. Once you discover your powers or are told about what you are do you then transform. Your case is a little odd though."

"Why?"

"You already discovered your powers before Rick."

"I did?"

"The dreams, Cass."

"The dreams..." I thought about it for a minute, and then the answer seemed so clear to me.

"They weren't dreams, they were premonitions."

"Right, you had the power to see in the future. A power only a Vampiress can posess. Now that you have gained Rick's powers, there's no telling how powerful you really are now."

"Why? He couldn't have been a Vampiress, he's a man."

"He wasn't a Vampiress. He was a Vampire Hunter. They hunt Vampires for their powers, and the more blood they take in, the more power they absorb. Rick was very powerful, he has taken a lot of future Vampiress powers."

"But...how did I get his? I didn't even bite him or anything."

"With your scream."

"My scream??"

"That's another power of yours. Another one that comes with being a Vampiress. The scream of agony, it's called. It transfers the pain your feeling, emotional or physical, to your enemy. Sometimes it's enough to give you their powers."

"Alright, I'm getting most of this. Bit if I'm a full Vampiress now, why aren't my eyes red right this second?"

"You only turn into a Vampiress when you need to. When your hungry, or are in trouble."

"I'll have to suck blood...?"

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. Trust me."

"Okay, but, you were a full vampire once before, right?"

"Yes, I was..."

"So, if it kills Rick to bite a full Vampire, how did he get your powers?"

"I was extremely weak. I was just learning how to be a Vampire. I was only a two day old Vampire, the most. Then from being shot, bitten and scratched by the wolves, I was easy prey. But I didn't go without a fight. I used everything in my power to weaken him, but it still wasn't enough."

"What kind of powers did you have?"

"Not much. Like I said before, I was new, so they didn't have much time to develop. What I had within those two days was speed, which every vampire or Vampiress is born with, of course the Vampiress's are faster. Anyway, speed and illusion."

"Illusion?"

"I could create things that weren't real, but if I had learned to control it better, and not make it so obvious that the illusions were fake, then other people would think they were real too. I could create siren sounds for criminals, people's greatest fears coming to life. It was great while it lasted."

"What kind of powers do I have?" He smiled.

"Endless."


End file.
